The felling of trees can often require that they be dropped quite accurately to insure that they cause no damage to structures such as homes, buildings power lines and the like. Similarly, in a lumbering operation it may be necessary to drop a tree accurately to insure that its value for lumber is not decreased by damage which it may sustain in falling. Experienced loggers and others who regularly cut down trees have long known methods of aiming a tree to be cut down, but such methods have typically required a relatively high degree of experience and/or expertise by the feller. The present invention is intended to provide an accurate guide for the aiming of a tree to be felled so that a relatively inexperienced individual may accurately and safely drop a tree or so that an experienced tree feller may be even more precise in the aiming of a tree.